


Return

by Rossien



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Elflings, Erebor, F/M, Family Reunion, Greenwood the Great, Happy Mirkwood family, Heartbreak, King Fili, Mature Kili, Mature Tauriel, Mirkwood, My First Fanfic, My first story in english, Post - Lord of The Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossien/pseuds/Rossien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Thorin dies in The Battle of five armies. Now Fili is a king but Kili, whose heart is broken, goes on very long journey. Many years after a war against Sauron he come back to Erebor. He goes to Mirkwood with trade mission. But in Mirkwood many things has changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It is my first fanfic. Firstly I wrote this story in polish but someone asked me to translate it. So this is it. I have to warn you that my english is wrong so this story is full of mistakes, but I hope you understand the main story :) I`ll be glad if you correct me in comment if you find very big mistake. And before you said "it will be better if you don`t write in english anymore" I have to say that I have to write if I want to be better :)  
> So enjoy! :)

So it was over. Almost. Becouse the next battle, mabe harder, awaits him.  
\- Kili! - He heard his brother`s voice. - It`s time to go. Everything is ready. We back home. Erebor.  
Kili looked at his brother.  
\- I... - He started – I...Have to do something. One thing.  
\- What thing? - Fili put his hand on Kili`s shoulder.  
\- You don`t have to know.  
Kili bite his tongue. He didn`t want to be so rude. He just doesn`t know if his brother understand it.  
\- Im sorry. - He mumbled. - I forgot that im talking to new King Under the Mountain.  
Fili sighed. He think he should be more patient for brother. Yesterday they lost their beloved uncle.  
\- You are not jealous, don`t you? - He laughed quietly.  
\- No, Im not – Assured younger dwarf – But when I was a child, I was often terribly jealous. I had to listen to to you and do everything that you told me. You could go out late...You know. Brothers. But now I feel relieved.  
\- You don`t help me! - Fili tousled his brother`s dark hair like often did when they were a children. - Now I have to rule a realm. I want you to be with me.  
Kili sighed. It was getting dark. Elves can leave soon.  
\- I have to do something. - Repeat Kili. - Speak with someone.  
The blonde dwarf took his hand from Kili`s shoulder.  
\- You speak about her.  
Kili nodded.  
\- You should stop thinking about her. She is from another world. World full of tall, beautiful elves, poetry and art. She is immortal elf from dangerous forest. She is not for you.  
\- Fili...  
\- What would you propose her? Let`s leave together? Where? Mabe in Mirkwood?  
\- I believe she...  
\- Kili, open your eyes, she doesn`t love you! She has her handsome warrior prince. She is not for you!  
\- She has never said that Legolas is her...her... - Kili couldn`t find a word.  
\- Come with me. We have more important things to do. W have to bury our uncle, write a letter to our mother...  
\- Fili, please! - Kili looked at his brother`s eyes. - If i won`t do that I will regret all my life.  
New king looked at his younger brother. He was considered his words.  
\- So let it be. - He spoke. - But do it quickly. We have to go Erebor soon.  
\- Thank you my king! - Said Kili with wide smile and ran towards the elven camp.  
\- My silly little brother. - Fili shook his head.

 

She had to see him when he was running up the hill. She was awaiting him away from the camp. Kili stopped. She was so beautiful, even with blood on her face and dirty clothes, but she looked tired. Very tired.  
\- You come to say goodbye. - She smiled.  
\- Yes. - He answered quickly. - No. Yes. I...  
She crossed her heands and gave him asking look.  
\- Im sorry, but I haven`t got a lot of time. Some of us are injury and I have to provide safe return for them. - She said, but smile was still on her face. When she said longer sentence in common tongue, Kili could hear her strong, elvish accent.  
Dwarf looked down. Everything he wanted to say, he just had it in his head and now it`s disappear!  
\- Tauriel, I...I – He didn`t know what to say.  
You what? - The she elf asked friendly. - You what?  
He has to do it. This is the only reason he is still here.  
\- Tauriel I... I think Ilove you.  
And there were a long silence. And the smile disappeared from Tauriel`s face.  
\- Yes, I love you, Im sure! - Continued dwarf. - I want to live with you! Come with me! Let`s leave together! I know we are young, even you are young like an elf but it will be good, I promise! We will be talking together, laughing together, we... - He stopped when he realized that the girl doesn`t look happy. - Is everything okay?  
\- Nothing is okay! - Her eyes were sad. - Kili...  
They stood in silence for few minutes.  
\- But... - His voice trembled. - Tauriel, tell me what I can do to convince you.  
\- It is not like that! - She yelled. - You can`t do anything! Kili, we haven`t got future, understand. Where would we live? In Mirkwood, with my kin`s` eyes full of disgust? Or mabe in Erebor with unkind gazes of dwarves? You are dwarf and I am elf, understand it. And Im a captain. I will never leave my guard! I am a fighter and I have never seen myself as a wife.  
\- I believe in love – Kili reached his hand to her.  
Tauriel shrugged but after a while she took his hand. A tear fell down her cheek.  
\- Kili, I don`t love you. The only thing I feel for you its friendship.  
Kili looked at her pale face.  
\- Mabe you feel something more but you are afraid to said this... You followed me to Lake Town. - He stroked her finger by his own.  
\- It`s just... I was feeling pity for you. You did not deserve for such death... And it was our fight.  
Suddenly Kili thought about someone.  
\- It is because of him! - He said accusingly. - He is the main reason of your decision.  
She sighed.  
\- No. He is not.  
The red haired girl slowly backed her hand and stepped back. The wind jerked her long hair.  
\- I hope you remember me as a friend because you are friend to me, but... I don`t demand it. I understand your pain, but you are young and I hope some day you will be healed and you find someone to love. - She said calmly. - Namarie Kili. Farewell my friend.  
Wind was still jerking her hair when she leave.

 

Kili was thinking a lot when he was going to his brother. He knew what to do. Mabe he will break Fili`s heart, but his own was already broken.


	2. Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can say writing in english is a challenge for me. The translator is bad and my parents can`t speak english. Only my brother can, but he can`t know I write fanfiction :p So I hope you understand this chapter :)

\- Would you like to explain it? - Fili looked sharply on his brother.  
Kili stood still.  
\- You gone. - Fili continued, his voice so cold. - For so many years you have been here just once. You hurt mother. And what about me? I wanted you to be with me to help me rule the kingdom. But you refused and after our uncle`s funeral you gone. We hadn`t got any news from you! Where have you been?  
Kili stood in silence.  
\- Why? - There was harm in king`s eyes.  
Kili didn`t know what to say? Did he really think about warm welcome after this all? After he left everybody? He decided to look in his brother`s eyes.  
\- I had to do it, Fili. I had to find myself.  
Fili brushed a strand of his almost grey hair.  
\- Because of her? Because of one woman? One pointy-eared girl was the reason you decided to left your family? It is not serious, Kili. You acted like a child. Milions of men feel the same when their beloved woman say no to them. And they don`t act like you.  
\- Im sorry your highness. - Said Kili once more. His yourney taught him humility.  
\- And what do you think I should do with you? Just forgive you?  
Kili bowed his head. After a moment which seem to them like an eternity, Fili embraced Kili.  
Welcome home, brother.

 

The hospitality of Erebor was as big as he remember. Kili swallowed the last bite of meal. The servant took the dishes.  
\- Im glad you are back. - Said Fili with a smile. - Im getting old. I need a help. I don`t want you to disappoint me this time.  
-Don`t worry Fili. Im not going to run anywhere.   
\- You are no longer so young.  
Kili sighed and looked at his face. Propably she looks the same. Still young and gracefull. He rejected this thought.   
\- Im going to help you with everything, brother.  
Fili looked at him carefully.  
\- I can`t trust you so easily. It is hard to tell, but you have to prove me something. You have to get to known the realm.  
\- I know it is not easy but I will not disappoint you.  
They were sitting in silence. Fili rose and go up the stairs. Kili followed him.   
\- So... - He started. He wanted to talk about something easier. - Why haven`t you married?  
The king laughted.  
\- You know, I can`t speak to woman in that way. But my brother has always liked their presence.  
They both laughted and go to royal apartments. 

 

Next weeks he was very busy. He studied the old books, looked at huge contracts and bills. He was very clever and he quickly became one of the most familiar with economy dwarves.   
\- You do well. - Fili congratulated once time.  
Now, after all day with books and contracts, Kili get to dining room. The king wanted to eat supper with him. He felt delicious smell from the kitchen. When he entered the dining room he saw not only his brother. There were someone else.   
\- Prince Kili! - The king rose. - I`d like to entroduce you to Lady Asta, lovely and clever girl from ancient and noble house.  
Asta looked down. She had fair hair and blue dress. Kili bowed as she did. He looked ath him by her brown eyes.   
\- I hope presence of this lovely lady won`t be disturbed you.  
Kili was suprised not only by presence of the girl. Fili`s intentions was wery clear.  
Dark haired dwarf didn`t speak very often this evening. Lady Asta was intelligent and charming but... He didn`t know what. Something blocked him.   
\- I don`t feel very well. - He said in the end. - Mabe it is fault of the books. They are old and dusty. Im going to take some sleep. My king. My lady.  
He bowed to his companions and gone.   
Fili shooked his head but Lady Asta looked disappointed.

 

Fili invited him next day?  
\- What was that yesterday? - He asked.  
\- You know what. Lady Asta, hmm? So, mabe you have already planned the wedding?  
\- It is not like that. - Fili looked troubled. - If you don`t want her, you don`t have to... Listen Kili. She is clever and pretty girl from noble house. Ideal candidate for being king`s wife! Because I haven`t got wife and children. You are my heir. Don`t look at me like that. You know about it.  
\- So... You want me to extend the Durin`s line.  
\- I do. If you have better candidate than Asta tell about her.  
Kili didn`t say anything. Fili watched him for a moment and shadow of disbelieving crossed his face.  
\- You still think about red haired she-elf!  
Kili blushed.  
\- You haven`t learned anything! Your relationship with her is not possible!  
\- Fili... I know it. But I can`t stop thinking about her. She is still somewhere in the forest. Alone.   
Fili looked like cinsidering something.  
\- She is not alone.  
\- What?!  
\- You will see.  
Kili didn`t understand anything.   
\- You know, our contacts with Woodland Realm is Gimli`s work. Yes, this Gimli, son of Gloin. But now he is visiting the king of Gondor. I need to extend the trade with Thranduil`s kingdom. And you are good with this matter. I want you to represent the Erebor`s interests.  
Kili couldn`t believe it. It was the chance to see her. He could see her face in his mind.  
\- I will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins!


	3. Woodland Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank for supporting me and my english. There are people who read this and left kudos and Im glad of this! Thanks for your very kind comments!
> 
> Legolas` eyes were blue only in movie. In books his eyes were grey. I decided to make his eyes grey in this story beacuse i think blue eyes are too mainstream :p

Kili looked at the forest. The same thick trees, omnipresent green and delicate dimness. But something has changed... The birds were singing now and forest was only dark. Not mirk.   
Kili and his escort, three dwarves of Erebor entered the forest. Then they saw the elves.  
There were three, everybody in travel chlothes, but one of them was different. He was taller and his chlothes were more elegant. Kili recognized fair hair and piercing eyes of Legolas Thranduilion.  
Prince of the Woodland Realm approached to delegation. Kili jumped from his pony and went to meet the elf. Kili`s gaze was hard from the moment he recognized the elven prince.  
\- Prince Legolas. - Kili bowed his head. He didn`t tell elven invitation and he regretted it. If he wants to negotiate the best circs for Erebor he have to act like a royal envoy, not envy foolish.  
\- Welcome Kili, brother of King under the Mountain. - Legolas didn`t bothered himself. Kili was suprised because there was hesistancy in elf`s eyes, not superiority and contempt like when they saw each other the last time. - My father and I am honoured by your presence in our kingdom first time in so long. I hope the negotiations bring the best beefits for both sides.  
Kili didn`t know what to say so he nodded. Meeting with old rival aroused strange feelings. He felt antipathy for the elven prince but he can`t be like that all his life. Especially now, when he was royal envoy. Kili knew that negotiations are not very very important for Erebor but he was happy that Fili sntrusted this mission to him and trusted him. Kili couldn`t disappoint him.   
\- The pallace is not far, but we have to go. We don`t have to bother the king of waiting. - Said Legolas coldly , but without aversion in his voice.  
Kili climped on his pony. Elves didn`t ride on a horses but walk nex to them so they didn`t taller then the dwarves. It was a sign of respect and Kili was suprised that elven prince have thought about it.  
Kili looked at other elves, two men which looked like silvans. Dark haired dwarf wondered why the captain of the guard is not here, she is important person and the dwarven prince is important guest. Mabe she has got more important duties, thought Kili. He felt dizzy for a moment. It is possible they will meet. What will be her react? Mabe she will be shy? No, it is not in her style. She is a warrior and never escape from difficult issues. What will he say to her? He remembered a conversation they had many years ago. Their last conversation. In retrospect Kili thought he acted like a foolish. Man must be delicate and subtle with a woman, especially with elven woman. And what he did? He proposed her almost marriage. And the moment wasn`t good. Tauriel lost a lot of friends in the battle and he should bewain his uncle Thorin... Kili smiled when he mentioned his beloved uncle. And something else... From The Battle of Five Armies he has never said her name even in his thoughts. Her name was exotic for his kinsmen but for him it was perfect like her hair.. And eyes... Everything in her is perfect.  
The company was riding in silence. Legolas on the top, dwarves behind him and Silvan elves behind the dwarves. Any of elves had not any armor so it has to be safe now in Mirkwood. But Kili was looking around every time and was looking for danger. His memories from this place wasn`t nice. Prince Legolas noted this and approached him.  
-It is safe here. Now this forest is not occupied of evil. I doubt you can`t deal with wild animals, they are still here. - He smiled.  
\- So why you are here as escort?  
\- Representative stuff. - Legolas still smiled but he kept distance. - I expected Gimli with you. He visits The Woodland Realm from time to time.  
\- I heard you are very good friends.   
\- It is true. Even my kinsmen are friendly to him. They call him Gimli the Elf Friend. We are friends from the fellowship of the rings but alot of elve think it is weird.  
\- It is not the first friendship like that.  
For a moment Kili could see anger in his companion`s grey eyes but after this it was only coldnes in. Everyone could see how much hetried not to inflame old conflict. Somebody had to told him not to. It is one person which Thranduil`s son could listen. If she asked him for that she has to feel something to me, thought Kili. He shooked his head. Stop thinking like that, he said to himself on his mind. You are the king`s envoy now!  
Legolas stared ahead, hisjaw clenched.  
\- Legolas... - Started Kili. He thought he doesn`t use official forms if it is private conversation. - I noticed that the captain of the guard isn`t with us.  
Elf gave him piercing look. Now Kili could see anger and jelaousy in his eyes.  
\- It is. - He said and showed his finger on dark-haired elf behind them. - His name is Linnor. He is the captain of the guards.  
Kili was a little scaried. Legolas and his father favoured Tauriel and she was great soldier. They couldn`t just fired her. So mabe she is... No, he didn`t want to think like that. Mabe she sailed into the west? He felt sad but he had to be shured.  
\- I though the captain is red-ha...  
\- I know who are you looking for from the begining of our journey. - This time Legolas couldn`t hold bach his anger.  
\- So where... Where is she? Is she... Alive?  
\- Tauriel is not the captain of the guard anymore. - Said Thranduilion coldly. - She has other duties now.   
Kili felt relief. Legolas rode on the top again. They have not spoke anymore.

 

Kili watched the elves leading their ponies to the stable. He knew elves take care on animals very well, but he didn`t trust them. With one exeption of course. Red-haired exeption. He was still feeling uncomfortable walking in Thranduil`s pallace. During his las visit here his hands were bound and the soldiers were leading him to the dungeons. Now his hands were free but his minds were not. For one short moment he regreted he have agreed to represent his brother.   
For time to time they passed beyond the elves from king`s big pallace. Servants, soldiers and others. Kili watched for red-haired she-elf but she wasn`t there. He was curious what new duties was given to the ex-captain. Dwarf looked at Legolas. He went with his head up. Sometimes he bowed to other elves or saluted to them. Now it was not anger or coldnes in his eyes. It was tensity.   
There ween`t distance between Sindars and Silvans, noticed dwarven prince. It was better times in Thranduil`s realm for everyone, he thought. His minds returned to red-haired she-elf. He was nervous when he was thonking about their meeting but he was wondering if their meeting will ever be. What if Legolas won`t approve it? But Tauriel was strong and independent, she doesn`t need his permission. Many years ago she disobeyed her king to save Kili.   
They stopped when they saw big wooden crved door. Legolas said something in elvish to the captain and turned to his guest.  
\- Linnor have to tell my father that we are here alre...  
He didn`t finish his sentence because something small and very fast jumped from the corner and with a sqeak jumped to Legolas` arms.  
\- My little one! - Elven prince laughted but for a while he was serious again. - You can`t just jump to my with our guests presence, you can scary them.  
-Im sorry! I just wanted to see my daddy. - Said little red-haired girl in perfect common tongue and hugged to Legolas, her father.  
-Adar! - It was elven boy, older than the girl. Young Legolas could looked like that. With one exeption.  
Fair-haired boy said something in elvish to Legolas but he interrupted him.  
\- In common tounge, my son.- Said Legolas. - Our guest don`t understand any of elvish` dialects.  
Two childre turned their faces to the dwarves. Kili looked in their green eyes. He imagined this eyes every night on his journey.  
Legolas gived him winning smile.


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they will meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all your comments! You really motivate me for writing this story :)

Kili was shocked. It is not possible, he thought. He looked at children`s green eyes once more. There are a lot of green-eyed women in this world.  
Legolas put the girl on the ground. She looked at six years old and her brother at twelve, but they were elves. They were older than they looked like.   
\- You are the dwarf! - Said the girl. - Like uncle Gimli!  
Legolas gave her reproving gaze but he softened.  
\- Prince Kili, I want to introduce you prince Nandir and princess Laeriel. - Said Legolas. The children straightened automatically. - Children of mine and my beloved wife.  
\- Kili, brother of King Under the Mountain. - Bowed dwarven prince. - At your service.  
\- The girl quickly abandoned royal posture. She watched him narrowed eyes. She had some wildness in her. Like someone who Kili knew...  
\- Do you know uncle Gimli? - Asked red-haired princess. - He lives in Erbor too.  
\- In Erebor! - Corrected her slim, fair-haired boy. He was similiar to Legolas in time when Kili have met him first time.  
\- Uh, yes. - Said Kili. Conversation with this children was difficult to him. - He is my kin.  
Legolas had to noticed Kili`s abashmed because he told his son to take the girl and go practice shooting. When the children gone, Legolas smiled apologetically.  
\- My apologise for them. They thought Gimli is with you. He always liked their pranks. And Laeriel is a little wild and very courious but they are good children.  
\- It is nothing. - Said Kili weakly. - They didn`t nothing wrong.  
\- I think so. They are children and children are always mischievous. But my father think beeing mischievous is not for royal children. He tries to temper them but the Silvan`s blood is in their viens.   
Now Kili was sure. Mother of the children was Tauriel.  
Linnor came and tell the guards to open the doors.  
\- The king has come. - Said Legolas.  
They entered the throne room, dark and full of torches. Thranduil was sitting on his throne. His long hair ran on his shoulders and his eyes was in colour of ice. Linnor standed on his left. On king`s right was... Kili felt dizzy. She was so beautiful. Her long, red hair, delicate body, youthful beauty... But not everything was the same. Her hair wasn`t braided but loose. She was in green dress. When she noticed him, her eyes widened. She stared at him for a moment. She was perplexed but she gave him shy smile. But after this she looked troubled. Kili wanted to give her a smile, but he have remembered he is here as a king`s envoy. When they were in the middle of the hall Legolas stood beside Tauriel and put his hand on her shoulder.  
Thranduil rose and welcomed them. This time Kili said good words. The king stood against him.  
\- I hope this visit will be better than your last.  
\- Im sure yes. - Said Kili. He couldn`t focused.   
\- I hope you had good journey?  
\- Yes. It is not the same forest as many time ago.  
\- It is. - Thranduil smiled. - But there is no evil here. It is Woodland Realm. Not Mirkwood anymore.  
King gave a signal to his guards.  
\- Im sure you are tired. My soldiers show you the way to your chabers. I hope the prince of Erebor will enjoy the supper with us later. I will be honoured. My son and his wife too. - He pointed to the couple. They both bowed. Legolas` hand was still on Tauriel`s shoulder. The she-elf covered his hand by her own.  
Kili bowed to the royal family. Tauriel`s face was pale. The dwarf followed the soldiers.

 

The chaber was comfortable but Kili felt overhelmed by elven furnitures and ornaents. He decided to go but didn`t know where. He wast still shocked of everything he have seen this day. Tauriel... He remebered her saying she is like being wife. But now she is wife. The prince`s wife! Kili knew he shouldn`t be suprised. He have seen them before the Battle of Five Armies and it was something between them. But she denied it... And why have Thranduil allowed them to marry? Too many questions for one dwarf...  
He locked the door and looked around. Stairs. Kili started to go of them. He entered the small tarrace. Someone was waiting for him...  
\- Hello Kili. - She said quietlu and smiled.  
The sound of her voice... Kili was dizzing. He haven`t hear this voice for so long...  
\- Tauriel. - He bowed.  
She laughted lightly.  
\- I wanted to talk with you. I knew you can`t stand in the chamber so you will come here...  
\- Did your husband let you talk to me?  
The woman had strange expresion on her face.  
\- So you know.  
\- It is difficult not to see that the king calls you his daughter in law. And you look like a real lady.  
\- Im not going to explain myself. - Her gaze was hard.  
\- Im wondering when you have started to see yourself as a wife. You told you are a warrior, captain. Sorry, you are not a captain anymore. So what I can call you now?  
\- Stop it. I don`t know why you are talking to me like that. I told you you are a friend to me.   
\- And if you saw your love with another, what woul you have behaved?  
\- If I am your love you should be happy that I am. - She turned to leave.  
Kili felt stupid. He had to acted like a man not a child!   
\- No, stay! Don`t go, please. - He took a step toward her. He did not dare to touch her. - I shouldn`t say it. If you are happy I am happy too.  
It was very hard to him to say it.  
Tauriel turned at his side. She watched him intensieevly for a moment. Then she smiled.  
\- It is not easy for you and I`m trying to understand it.  
Kili smiled to her.  
\- You are getting older. - She said.  
\- But you still look the same. - He lied. In practice she was very different and he wasn`t suprised. She was not reckless warrior. Now she was wife and mother. It is possible that one day she will be a queen.  
The she-elf leaned on the ledge. Kili followed her. They weren`t high.  
\- So... - He started. - When you and Legolas got married? - This question was harder than he expected.  
\- After the war of the Ring. When Legolas returned to The Woodland Realm he asked his father about our marriage.   
\- And the king agered?  
\- Not immediately. - Tauriel laughted. - But when he did... Sorry but I don`t know if I can tell you.  
\- Go on. - Said Kili gently. - I won`t be judge you.  
\- Let it be. - She sniffed off. - When Legolas was with the fellowship of the ring Thranduil reproached himself that Legolas is the only child. Legolas was the only hier so if he died... You know, Thranduil would not have a hier. So I had to promise that I give Legolas more than one child.   
\- I understand. - Said the dwarf. - You have two children. They both have your eyes.   
Tauriel smiled and pointed her hand down. Kili looked. On the grass young prince was practicing shooting. Not far away Thranduil was walking. He held little princes` hand. He listened carefully her talk.   
\- I have never imagined King Thranduil likes children. - Kili shook his head.  
Tauriel rised an eyebrow.  
\- Don`t for get his son was little once. And he has looked after me when I was a girl. And Laeriel is his treasure. - She laughted.  
\- She looks very similiar to you.   
\- But she has Legolas` smile.   
\- Your son looks like a copy of his father. But he has your eyes too.   
\- And Legolas` character from the time you met.  
There was silence for a while. Kili tried to imagine his and Tauriel`s children but he pushed this thought. He was the dwarf. She was the elf. There weren`t and won`t be couple like that in this world. And Tauriel is married and nothing can change that.   
\- I have to go. - Said Tauriel. - But we will meet soon.  
\- See you again! - Said Kili with a wide smile.

 

At the evening one of the guard led Kili to the king`s apartments when they eat a supper. Kili wanted to speak with Tauriel once more.   
When he entered the room king and prince stood up.   
\- Your highness. Prince Legolas. - Kili bowed.  
The elves replied the regards. But Kili didn`t see Tauriel anywhere.  
\- My wife can`t join us. - Said Legolas. - She doesn`t feel very well.  
Kili nodded. He wondered if his rough words offend her. He has to apologise her once more.  
The men sat to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to stop writing this story but I won`t write next chapter for long. Im in the new school, so you know, lot of work.


End file.
